


Lapsus are great sometimes

by lloc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloc/pseuds/lloc
Summary: For the r76 secret Santa 2019. Artist contribution.Lapsus, classy french, and awkward making up.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Lapsus are great sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Worm_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_baby/gifts).



**_"Are we continuing, or do we fuck each other?"_ **

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> [joke explanation]  
> "On [fait un truc] ou on s'encule?" = "Are we [gonna do smtg] or do we fuck each other?"  
> *true saying, same as "Fish or cut bait", but less classy*  
> *Gérard once told Reyes that he said it to Mccree during a mission and Mccree might or might not have misunderstood and reached for his belt.*  
> [End of joke explanation]
> 
> ...  
> Well, merry celebrations?
> 
> Enjoy the bad humor and fluffy illustrations :D


End file.
